


Promise

by hedonistconstant



Category: Emperor's New Groove (2000)
Genre: Anal Sex, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, Multi, No Condom Use, Threesome - F/M/M, Unrealistic in every way you can possible imagine, Vaginal Sex, marriage life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27835075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedonistconstant/pseuds/hedonistconstant
Summary: Kuzco is enjoying married life, his husband Pacha, and his husband's wife Chicha. Avoiding his duties to enjoy some time in bed.
Relationships: Chicha/Kuzco/Pacha, Kuzco/Pacha
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Promise

“Still in bed?” Pacha’s voice made Kuzco sit up quickly, suddenly very awake. “You sleep too much, aren’t you supposed to be running something? Emperor Kuzco?” His voice was mocking at the end, teasing him. Pacha was standing at the edge of his bed, his thick arms crossed. Kuzco smiled at him and stretched out his arms towards him. 

Pacha shook his head but crawled in the bed next to him, wrapped his strong arms around Kuzco. Kuzco buried his head in his chest and let out a soft sigh, comfortable. Pacha kissed his forehead, and let Kuzco cover him with the blanket. 

“You know we are meant to get up and work every morning. We don’t just get to lay in bed and do nothing. You are emperor, what would your people think?” 

“I work very hard and deserve to lay in bed with my husband.” Pacha rolled his eyes before he leaned forward to kiss him. He always kissed him so softly, with so much feeling. 

Kuzco rolled on top of him and dug his hands into Pacha’s hair kissing him back with all the passion that he felt for his husband. Pacha’s hands were on his waist, traveled down his hips, and gripped him. Kuzco loved feeling his hands on him, the possessive way that Pacha held him. Trailed his fingers down his thighs.

“I give into you too much.” Pacha’s pulled back to pull off the nightdress that Kuzco was in. He trailed his hands up Kuzco’s chest, took one of his nipples in his hand. He pinched it softly before he leaned up to take Kuzco’s mouth again. Kuzco couldn’t help but melt into his hands, every touch from his husband made his shiver in pleasure. He couldn’t help but grind down onto him. Pacha was already hard underneath him, the shared want they had each other. 

He had never thought he would fall in love this hard, and be so passionate about his partner. But with Pacha, it had been nothing but passion since the beginning. 

Pacha took both of them in his hand, Kuzco’s smaller cock nuzzled against his. Kuzco groaned into his mouth, pulled at Pacha’s hair. Kuzco had always been a selfish lover, demanding everything from Pacha. Pacha had always ignored him, always went slow. His hand was slow over their cocks, making Kuzco shiver. He bit Pacha’s lip, his hands moved down from his hair to cup his face. He thrust his hip, desperate for Pacha to quicken his pace. 

“Come on little emperor, just relax. I’ll take care of you.” Kuzco allowed him to push him on his back, Pacha’s wide shoulders hiding him from the sunlight. Hide him away from the world, it made him feel like the moment was just between the two of them. 

Pacha’s hands were strong and sure as he jacked him off. Kuzco could already feel his legs trembling. When he got close, his eyes closed, soft sounds coming out of him. Pacha backed off, left him to whine about being so close and not being able to finish. 

Pacha returned with oil and slicked up his fingers. Kuzco’s legs spread, offered himself up to Pacha’s thick fingers. The first finger slipped in easily, Kuzco still stretched from their activities the night before. 

Kuzco relaxed against the pillows, trailed his fingers up and down Pacha’s body as he worked him open. Pacha’s strong chest, his thick arms. The soft fat that sat on his waist, all perfect in Kuzco’s eyes. 

Pacha kissed his inner thigh, looked up at him with heavy-lidded eyes. Kuzco wrapped his legs around Pacha’s hips. Pressed him closer to him. Pacha pressed into him, and Kuzco closed his eyes. It hurt, he was sore from the night before. But he didn’t tell Pacha to stop, wanting to feel his husband inside of him. Wanting to feel connected to him in this way. 

“And here I thought you two were actually getting some rest and sleeping late.” Chicha was at the edge of the bed, her eyes light and amused. Pacha laughed, and just continued to push into Kuzco who groaned. Kuzco made a motion to Chicha to join them, smiling at her beautiful soft face. 

“Some of us have things to do.” 

“I know you're lying, the kids are at school everything else can wait can’t it?” Pacha looked up at his wife, who sighed. Like the two of them exhausted her. Which, Kuzco knew, they probably did. They were worse than the three kids. 

She slipped her dress off, all curves. Nothing was more beautiful than Chicha’s body. Her full figure always made Kuzco’s fingers itch with the need to touch her. She was beautiful. Kuzco whined, made grabby hands at her. She rolled her eyes at his antics and strode over to them. Pacha slowed down enough, letting Chica crawl on top of Kuzco. 

Kuzco leaned up, desperate to kiss her. Tangling in her hair, taking it down from its updo. She kissed him back, moaned as Pacha reached around to touch her. Kuzco knew how wonderful those hands felt, so he knew that she was already in pleasure from his touch. 

Kuzco kissed down her neck. Pacha was thrusting faster now, and Kuzco couldn’t help but look over Chicha’s shoulder at him. His eyes were closed, and there was sweat beating down his face. One of his hands was in between Chicha's legs, the other was softly rolling her nipple between his fingertips. She was already shivering at his touch. Kuzco wanted inside of her, wanted to feel her tighten around him as she came. 

As if Chicha could read his mind, she moves her hand down to grip him. Slowly lowered herself down onto his cock, sank down until she was full of him. Kuzco couldn’t stop himself as he gripped her hips and closed his eyes. He was so full of Pacha, Chicha softly rocked her hips on top of him. He wasn’t going to last long, with the pleasure that was going thickly through his veins. 

Pacha seemed to have a similar feeling because his thrust was speeding up. His hands were still working over Chicha, who fell apart with a soft touch. Kuzco let Pacha lead them into coming together, his hands dug into the softness of Chicha as he felt himself come. She tightened around him, her own orgasm not far behind. 

Pacha held himself off, like he always did until the other two were finished. Chicha laid herself on Kuzco’s chest, trying to catch her breath. Pacha thrust shook both of them, and Kuzco was getting to the point of being overestimated and uncomfortable. 

Pacha groaned when he came, a deep rumble that Kuzco could almost feel in his own chest. He collapsed on them. 

“Oh God, Pacha you are to HEAVY.” Chicha laughed and somehow slipped out of in between them. She was already fixing her hair, her eyes amused as she looks at Pacha still laying on top of him like he was weightless and not three times Kuzco’s size. 

“Now will you two get ready for the day, we have things to do. Especially you Kuzco. You have some meeting, I was supposed to come to grab you for.” She slips on her dress and is out of the room before either of them has the blood in their heads to comprehend what she just said. 

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by some art, and than went 'why not make it a threesome'. 
> 
> THIS IS VERY UNREALISTIC. Nobody is wearing a condom, who knows what time period this is supposed to be in. I hope you enjoy it anyway. Find me most places @grantairess if you feel like chatting.


End file.
